Lies all lies!
by L.P.D'sGreatAdventureOfFanFic
Summary: Lying can brake your heart when they lie, they always do...But... How will Amu survive the painful pain? How did Ikuto change? The real summary inside! Please review! READ! AND! REVIEW !
1. The flashback that hurts her feelings

L: Hello my random friends!

Ikuto: Yo!

L: *gasp* IKUTO! YOU CAME!

Ikuto: And you know it!

Amu: Hello!

L: . . . Oh, hi Amu . . .

Amu: Why aren't you happy?

L: I don't know. Anyways, just read the full summaries down below, but before that…

Everyone: L DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA IN OTHER WAY BUT THE PLOT!

**Summaries:** I told you that I love you. You said you do too…But you lied.

I said that I would do anything for you. You said that you would do the same thing…But you lied. Why? Can't you just tell me the truth instead of lying to me? Why Ikuto…Why?

* * *

**Ch 1**

**The flashback that hurts her feelings**

**Amu's POV **

'Hello, my name is Hinamori Amu. I'm a pink headed beautiful girl, with honey orbs. I just arrive from my school.'

"That was tiring and…Heartbreaking" I sigh, whispering to myself.

"What happen dear?" My mother popped her head out of the kitchen while carrying a pot.

"Nothing mother, nothing happen"

"Oh, if something bad happen, just tell me. Remember? I always trust you so does your little sister and your father too" She disappeared from the scene and continued cooking for dinner.

I walk up stairs with a sad emotion to my room. I unlock my room and saw… Utau, Rima and Yaya.

"W-w-what the? MOM! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME MY FRIENDS ARE HERE!" I scream.

"SORRY DEAR! I COMPLETELY FORGOT! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

"IT'S FINE! I FORGIVE YOU!" I was about to say something when Utau spoke up first.

"Amu, what happen? Why are you acting so strange?"

"Yeah Amu-chii! What happen to you lately Yaya is so worried!" She jump off my bed and gave me her famous puppy sad face.

"Amu…" Rima said, sipping her drink bottle very…delicately like a princess, until she snaps out… "AMU TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG OR ELSE SOMETHING BAD HAPPEN!" She clenches her fist and put it in front of my face and a deadly glare.

"E-e-e-e-to…" I sweat drop in front of everyone and scratch the back of my head.

"Amu…" I feel the aura from my friends, I sigh and give up.

"Fine, it all started when I…"

* * *

**~Flashback~**

(Still Amu's POV)

**I walk next to my boyfriend who has night sky hair matching his dark handsome eyes… My one and only… Tsukiyomi Ikuto.**

"**So…Ikuto…" I asked.**

"**Hmm? What's wrong Amu?" He said not even looking at me…**

'**Strange…He always looks at me like always…'**

"**Uhm. You do know that I love you right?"**

"**Yes, I love you too" **

"**And I promise that I would do anything for you?" **

"**Yes, I would do the exact thing for you, why?"**

"**I'm just making sure that I can trust you"**

"**Why? Can't you trust your boyfriend?" **

"**Of course I trust you. I just want to make sure you don't…lie"**

**He stop and stare for a while and started smirking at something or some**_**one **_** and nodded.**

"**Uhm, hello?" I wave my hands in front of him until he snapped out "Are you ok?"**

"**Yeah I am, hang on I've got to go bye love" He kissed me on the cheeks and ran away from…me…**

"**That was…Not a good sign to me…" I said to myself.**

**I shook my head and giggled of my stupid mind and continued my way.**

**~At lunch~**

**I whistled a song that was stuck in my head called:**

**Love Story by: Taylor Swift**

**Until something caught my eyes behind a tree…**

'**Blue hair?' And I knew it was familiar and there was something else…**

'**Red hair?' I slowly approach quietly and very sneaky…**

**Until my heart broke into million pieces…**

**Lips to lips…**

**Hands in hand…**

**Face to face…**

**My so called **_**Boyfriend **_**and my trusting **_**friend**_**…Together…Alone…Making out!**

**"IKUTO! SAAYA! HOW COULD YOU?!" I Jumped out of my hiding spot, tears started crumbling up from my eyes.**

**"AMU! WE CAN EXPLAIN!"**

"**NO! I THOUGHT I TRUST YOU ALL! IKUTO! WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME?! SAAYA! YOU'RE MY TRUSTING FRIEND! YOU BETRAYED ME LIKE…LIKE…." I couldn't find the right words because of my broken heart "LIKE A STUPID DOG!" I screamed and run off, never ever talking to them in my entire life!**

**~End of Flashback!~**

* * *

L: How was it? Good or Bad?

IkutoL BAD! FREAKIN BAD!

Amu: . . . Just R&R!

L: PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE R&R! YOU'LL LOVE IT! I KNOW YOU DO!

Ikuto: Please do it *smirk* I'll do my sexy dance!

Fangirls: *Press review button* DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!

L: COME ON PEOPLE! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R!

* * *

V

REVIEW!

V

REVIEW!

V

REVIEW

V


	2. What Do You Want Sayaa?

L: Thank you! Here's the reply I'm gonna give you (For the people who review)

* * *

**To: KL**

**Hahaha hope you don't cry! Jks Jks! Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

**To: Person**

**Thanks for the review you gave me! And yes...Everyone hates Sayaa.**

* * *

**To: Guest**

**Thank you! And yes the story is short I'll try and make it longer next time! **

* * *

**To Guest (2) **

**Your wish is my command! Thanks!**

* * *

**To: Natalie Vazquez**

**Your wish is also my command! Thank you for the review!**

* * *

**To: Anon **

**Thanks for the tip! If you read this again I'm sorry if this has mistakes I'm learning them! **

* * *

**To: xxxxX-AmUtO-Xxxxx**

**Thank you! I'm sorry, but I can't tell you if it is gonna end as an Amuto! It'll ruin the whole story wouldn't it? Thanks anyway!**

* * *

**To: lizybeth3**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING! And yes... you're right about Sayaa being friend with Amu :P It's a plan for my whole story ;P THANKS!**

* * *

**To: Dashiner**

**Thanks! Your the first one to review! And yes...SAYAA IS A SLUT! THANK YOU GURL!**

* * *

L: And that's all! Thank you for everything!

Ikuto: JUST GET TO IT WOMAN!

L: Ok, ok, sheesh.

Amu: L doesn't own shugo Chara!

L: WHOOO!

* * *

**~Le Flashback!**

**Until my heart broke into million pieces…**

Lips to lips…

Hands in hand…

Face to face…

My so called Boyfriend and my trusting friend…Together…Alone…Making out!

"IKUTO! SAAYA! HOW COULD YOU?!" I Jumped out of my hiding spot, tears started crumbling up from my eyes.

"AMU! WE CAN EXPLAIN!"

"NO! I THOUGHT I TRUST YOU ALL! IKUTO! WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME?! SAAYA! YOU'RE MY TRUSTING FRIEND! YOU BETRAYED ME LIKE…LIKE…." I couldn't find the right words because of my broken heart "LIKE A STUPID DOG!" I screamed and run off, never ever talking to them in my entire life!

**~End of the Le Flashback!**

* * *

******Ch 2**

**What do you want Sayaa?**

* * *

**Amu's POV**

"WHAT!" Utau jump off my bed "I WILL KILL SAYAA AND IKUTO!"

"No, no, no, no...No killing... Let's take revenge..." Rima smirk.

I stood there silence for I while when I smirk at the girls and nodded "We should..."

"I have a friend who's good at taking revenges" Utau said grabbing her yellow phone and flipping through her contact and press the name 'Lola'

(A/N I'll be in the story for a while ok? The description I'll tell you after is true of what I look like)

**Lola's POV**

'Hello, my name is Lola. I have black hair that stops to my waist and black eyes.'

_Ring Ring!_

I flip my phone open and saw the I.D collar flashing someone's name:

**Utau Hoshina**

"Sup?"

"Heyyyyyyyyyyyyy Lola!"

"Let me guess? You call me here to help you plan an AWESOME revenge?"

". . . How the effing world do you know that?"

"Whenever you say 'Heyyyyyyyyyy Lola' I know that you're gonna ask me for revenges"

"Whoa...Anyways...Come to Amu's houes. You know her right?"

"Yeah I know her. . . I'll be there in any minute. Cya!"

"Mkay! Bye!"

We ended the call and I walk outside grabbing my car keys and drive through the night...

* * *

**Amu's POV**

**Back at Amu's house...**

"Done calling her Utau?" I ask.

"Yep she said she will be helping us" She said.

"Who is she anyway?" I ask one more time.

"Lola...You guys remember her?" Yaya, Rima and I thought deeply and span our fingers at the same time saying:

"OH YEAH!"

_DING DONG!_

"Lol, that's quick..." I ran down stairs and open the door for her to come in "Hey Lola!"

Instead of Lola coming to my home...It's someone who I didn't invite... Sayaa... My friends followed me down and say Sayaa in front of the door coming towards me...

"Oh...What do you want...Sayaa?"

* * *

L: AND THAT'S IT! I'LL LEAVE IT HERE FOR A WHILE!

Ikuto: WHAT! I'M NOT EVEN THERE!

L: Don't worry you'll be in it soon I promise!

Amu: YEAH AND YOU PROMISE THAT YOU'LL MAKE IT EVEN LONGER!

L: I-i-i-i-i...I'm sorry *looks down* I'm really a failure aren't I?

Ex-Eggs: IMPOSSIBLE! IMPOSSIBE! YOU'RE A FAILURE! FAILURE!

L: *Starts crying...*

Amu: SHIT! L I'm sorry I didn't mean too!

Ikuto: Look what you've down to her! Review if you want her to be happy again!

Ex-Eggs: DON'T REVIEW! DON'T DO IT!

Amu/Ikuto: REVIEW DO IT! DO IT! THE EX EGGS WILL BE GONE TOO! HELP L CONTINUE HER STORY! REVIEW REVIEW!

L: . . . Review. . .

* * *

**~REVIEW~**

**V**

**~REVIEW~**

**V**

**~REVIEW~**

**V**


	3. Any Last Words?

L: HEYYOOOOOOOOO! PEDOOOOOOO!

**To: Nanomi12**

**I wonder what reaction your gonna give when you read this... XD! Thanks!**

* * *

**To: lizybeth3**

**Yes, revenge are awesome aren't they? Thank you for the review!**

* * *

**To: Dashiner **

**YOU WANT MORE! THAN HERE YOU GO! Lol, jks jks. Thank you dude!**

* * *

**To: Reader**

**Yeah I think you are right about the Authors Note I think I'll just make this shorter and the story longer...If I can... Thanks!**

* * *

**To: Guest**

**Sorry my random citizen friend I'm not tellin :P THANK YOU!**

* * *

**To: Guest (2)**

**Why thank you! thank you! And yes the story you want is right here!**

* * *

**To: Just Commenting**

**It's probably because people make Ikuto a dickhead cause there's more drama and action, romance, love and feelings...AND YES! IKUTO IS THE HOTTEST GUY IN THE WORLD! If only I was in the anime world...**

* * *

L: And done again! I am making this story even longer! And...

Amu/Ikuto: And?...

L: THERE'S GONNA BE FIGHTING! DRAMA! LOVE AND ACTION!

Amu: Who's fighting?

L: I'm not telling but I'm sorry Ikuto Lover Fans he will not be in this chapter for now... I PROMISE HE'LL BE IN THE STORY SOONER OR LATER!

Ikuto: You better bitch!

L: Why thank you for calling me beautiful!

Amu: WHAT?!

Ikuto: How the hell did I call you beautiful?

L: It's a secret..now...I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT!

* * *

**~Le Flashback **

**Amu's POV**

**Back at Amu's house...**

**"Done calling her Utau?" I ask.**

**"Yep she said she will be helping us" She said.**

**"Who is she anyway?" I ask one more time.**

**"Lola...You guys remember her?" Yaya, Rima and I thought deeply and span our fingers at the same time saying:**

**"OH YEAH!"**

**_DING DONG!_**

**"Lol, that's quick..." I ran down stairs and open the door for her to come in "Hey Lola!"**

**Instead of Lola coming to my home...It's someone who I didn't invite... Sayaa... My friends followed me down and say Sayaa in front of the door coming towards me...**

**"Oh...What do you want...Sayaa?"**

**~End of Le Flashback**

* * *

**Amu's POV**

Sayaa just stood there and started grinning at me and my friends "Hello, Sayaa you there? Better hurry up before I slam this door. Right to your face"

"Amu...Come with me please..." She said moving one step closer to us "It's a secret"

"Oh no you don't missy! Amu is coming with us!" Utau grab my arm and pulled me away from Sayaa.

"Amu..." Sayaa gave me her creepy looking face "Come with me or you every our friends will get hurt by something..."

I stood there silence and think deeply about what Sayaa said... "I'll come but my friends have to come with me"

"Deal. Hurry and meet me at the school gate at 8pm sharp! With your...friends..." She move backwards and left.

I look at the time and saw that it's 7:45 "We've got lots of time before we leave guys"

"Lola should be here in any minutes by now" Utau said.

_Ding Dong!_

I open the door and saw Lola's figure "Sup Lola!"

"Hey guys! Sorry If I'm late did I miss anything?"

"Yeah you did... Let's go up stairs and we'll tell you the whole story..."

**~ 5 minutes later...**

"Oh, so that's what happen..." Lola said very worriedly "Well we have to be careful she might plan a trap on us..."

We all nod are heads, I look at the time one more time "7:50, let's get prepared..."

I went to change my clothes to School uniform from Punk style. (A/N I'm not really food at the description just imagine any punk-ish clothing) I took a deep breath and relax for a while.

"What happen if it's a fight?" Yaya said with a worried face "Yaya thinks that Amu-Chii is gonna be in danger."

A silence filled the room "Than let's get ready..." Lola said grabbing something at her...Converse shoe? "Uh, Lola what's that?" I pointed it out.

"Uhm...I just need to fix my shoe. Hehehe..." She fake giggle which I can tell.

"Hmmm..." Rima whispered and looking at her watch at her wrist "7:55, we should go now it's a five minutes walk here to the school gate"

We nodded and walk down the stairs "MOTHER! Me and my friends are going to someone's house a friend's house" I yelled.

"Ok dear take care!"

We walk outside and put on our shoe except for Lola she already have her's "Everyone ready?" We nodded again and took a deep breath "Ready". (A/N Five minutes...every time! I love the number five!)

**~5 minutes later... (Again)**

**Lola's POV**

'Everything is dark, dang it! If we step on a trap I'm always prepared but not sure when...'.

"Psst"

We heard a voice from somewhere, I signal Amu and her friends "Guys, did anyone of you guys here that?"

"Yep we did."

"Psst"

"There it is again."

We walk together without anyone getting separated.

"SAYAA!" Amu yelled out.

_Rustle rustle_

"Right here Amu!" Sayaa the slut cooed at the bushes. Her figure body shadow appeared at the night sky.

"Sayaa, were here. What do you want?" Amu ask furiously.

"Amu's friends will you please step backwards?" Red hair girl ordered us "Or else..." We have no choice but to move one step back until...

_ZZZZIIIIIIIPPPPPPP!_

"ARGHHH!" Me and the girls randomly flew up with a net around us except for Amu "AMU! HELP! IT'S A TRAP!" We yelled to give her a warning, until I remembered my pocket knife inside my converse. Remember Amu asking me what did I grab at my shoe? Yep. I brought my pocket knife with me. And i did tell you that I will always be prepared at anything am I right? Of course.

"GUYS!" Amu yelled at the bottom ground.

"Hohohohohohoho! You fools! You idiot fools I can't believe you fell for the trap!" Sayaa laugh like a fucking Santa Clause "Now it looks like just you and me Hinamori Amu"

**Amu's POV**

SHIT! Yaya was right after all! "Sayaa...Why?"

"Why what Hinamori?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Well, this is what I really want! I want to have your boyfriend! Oops, I mean _Ex_-Boyfriend and I want you gone!" She grab out the gun and something got in my way. Sayaa standing there with a silver gun pointing to my head, she move closer and closer to my head and said:

"Any last words Hinamori Amu?"

* * *

L: So how was it? love it? hate it? Review it? Dismiss it?

Amu: OMFG! I'M GONNA DIE!

Ikuto: HURRY UP AND PUT ME THERE SO I CAN SAVE MY AMU!

L: No. Nah kidding I promise Ikuto you will be there in any chapters! Review please! I'm sorry if there's any spelling grammars and yeah... REVIEW!

Amu/Ikuto: REVIEW PEOPLE REVIEW!

* * *

*REVIEW!V!REVIEW*

V

*REVIEW!V!REVIEW*

V

*REVIEW!V!REVIEW*

V


	4. I'll save you!

**To: Guest**

***Types really quickly* MY FINGERSSSSSSS!**

* * *

**To: Natalie Vazquez **

**The next chapter is right here! Come and get it!**

* * *

**To: Guestie-Chan**

**Yes I am pretty evil doing the cliffhanger! And you're my first favorite reviewer! Thank youuuuuuuu! That's pretty bad not having an account. **

**:(**

* * *

**To: Nanomi **

**The bItch... You really do hate her! Teehee...I might type Amu dead :) But we'll see...**

* * *

L: THANK YOU GUYS! It's not much but still! Thank you!

Guestie-Chan: Yes! I'M YOUR FAVORITE REVIEWER! WOOT WOOT!

L: :P yes you are! Now be my guest for doing th-

Guestie-Chan: L DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA! EVEN ME!

L: What she/he said!

* * *

**~Le Flashback**

**SHIT! Yaya was right after all! "Sayaa...Why?"**

**"Why what Hinamori?"**

**"Why are you doing this?"**

**"Well, this is what I really want! I want to have your boyfriend! Oops, I mean ****_Ex_****-Boyfriend and I want you gone!" She grab out the gun and something got in my way. Sayaa standing there with a silver gun pointing to my head, she move closer and closer to my head and said:**

**"Any last words Hinamori Amu?"**

**~End of Le Flashback**

* * *

**Amu's POV**

Fuck fuck fuckity fuck! I'm dead! I'm dead! "Uhm..."

"Too late. Goodbye my _friend _hope yo-" Sayaa suddenly fell down the ground and saw who it was who knock her down.

_THUD!_

"LOLA!" I jump right on top of her and we both fell down giggling "How. How. How did you?! I'm speechless!"

She smile and took something off her converse shoe and show her pocket knife "Kept it all along".

"Whoo!" Rima, Yaya and Utau came up and hug us all "What are we gonna do with the brat?"

"Hey! Who's there?!" A male boom somewhere.

"Crap run! Leave bratty here!" I whispered and ran off with my friends following.

**Back at Amu's house...**

We stood there in front of the door and finally hug each other giggling "That was totally awesome!".

"And scary don't forget!" Yaya added.

"Well, it's over for now... I'll see you guys at school tomorrow!" We said our goodbyes and went back home.

* * *

_Ring ring! _

It was school day again, last night was the...well...i don't know... Will Sayaa come back to school? It gave me a lot of shivers in my back spine. what really reminds me, what will Ikuto do? "Oh no..."

"Hey! Bitch!" I heard somebody swear "Bitch women!" Was somebody talking to me?

"BITCH PINK HEADED WOMEN!"

I twich my eyes and turn around and saw what I saw. Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

"Where's _my_ Sayaa-Koi?" He asked with a serious tone and a serious face "Tell me."

"A-a-a-ah. . . " I started to sweat my palms and shaking in fear. My 'Ex-Boyfriend' is much more different and acts different. There's absolutely something wrong with him.

"HEY! SHIT BOY!" Another voice boom through the school corridor. "SHIT BLUE BOY!"

"WHAT?!" He turn around with one vine pop out of his head with stress and annoyed.

Utau walk 'sexily' towards us "Leave my friend alone".

"Yeah!" Rima pose with her hand on her petite hips next to Utau.

"What they said!" Yaya on the other side next to Utau.

"Hmp! Fine, but I'll be back . . ." Ikuto left, while me still shock and frighten.

"There's something wrong with him. And I have to figure what it is. Even if it takes me hours, days, months or years. I will save him". I'm coming for you Ikuto!

* * *

L: Sorry if it's short. I'm busy with work and homeworks.

Guestie-Chan: Lady! DON'T UPDATE LATE! UNDERSTOOD!

L: Yes sir, or ma'am!

Guestie-Chan: REVIEW! LEAVE A COMMENT! FAVORITE AND FOLLOW! COME ON SOLDIER! DO ITTTTTTTTTT!

L: *Salute*

* * *

**~REVIEW~ **

**V**

******~REVIEW~ **

******V**

**********~REVIEW~ **

**********V**


End file.
